Electra
by Kailiata
Summary: Electra is the least noticable of all the kittens. Will she ever gain her confidence or will she remain forever in the background? It's not as cheesy as it might sound!
1. Good friends

"Come on Jemmie! It's your turn!" Etcetera clung onto her friends paw and swung on her heels as she whined.

Jemima dragged her paw free from Etcetera's grasp and laughed at her excitable friend.

"Alright, give me a chance, Etcy!" She stepped back, and took a deep breath before leaning forwards and attempting to copy the elbow stand Etcetera had just done.

Etcetera burst into peals of bell-like laughter when she tumbled straight over.

Jemima scowled, folding her arms. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

Etcetera stuffed her tail in her mouth and almost choked when the need to laugh became too much.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" Etcetera spluttered again, rolling around on the floor.

Jemima launched herself at the giggling kitten and the two went rolling down the hill they had been sat on, squealing helplessly.

They didn't notice Victoria until they fell right into her. The two hysterical kittens stared up at their friend who was looking down at them in alarm. They had landed at her feet, covered in mud and screaming.

"Ummm… I'm not even going to ask." she said in disbelief as Electra came running up behind them, panting.

"Oh hello Electra" Etcetera smiled, still lying with her head on Victoria's feet.

Electra smiled shyly down at her charismatic friend and leapt out of her skin when two paws gripped her shoulders. The smile Victoria gave told Electra that it was her brother, Plato behind her and she playfully pushed him, squealing as he tickled her mercilessly.

Plato finally released her, smiling at Victoria and leaving Electra who was still laughing to walk over to his favourite queen.

"So, what are we all talking about?" he asked, giving Etcetera, who had still not sat up, a strange look.

"Etcy was trying to get me to do an elbow stand!" Jemima looked accusingly at her best friend who grinned innocently back.

"It was very funny!" Etcetera swiftly dodged a playful punch from Jemima and rushed behind a surprised Plato who was in the middle of what seemed a very importan conversation with Victoria.

Electra watched her best friends as they played. She was the quietest one in their group and preferred to just watch other people's enjoyment then actually join in.

"I know! Let's practise what were going to do for the Jellicle Ball!" Etcetera cried. This suggestion was met be several groans. The Jellicle Ball was her latest craze and all Etcetera ever talked about. Her favourite past time, aside from stalking Tugger, was to practise what they were all going to do.

Plato looked awkwardly at Victoria and, giving his sister one last tickle, took his leave, going to find his friends.

* * *

Plato found his three best friends sat where he had left them, on the huge tire, watching the four queens as they played.

Tumblebrutus was watching with a concerned expression and although Plato searched for something to cause worry, he could see nothing.

"What's wrong Tumble?" he asked, still searching for his cause of distress.

Tumble sighed and pointed to Electra sat in the corner. "They're leaving her out again" he said "They just seem to forget about her."

Plato knew that Tumble liked his sister but her still found his worry odd and a bit out of the ordinary.

"Well she's so quiet, she hardly ever speaks." Pouncival joined his friend in watching the quiet queen.

"I feel sorry for her; she just needs her confidence boosting." Plato said, anxious to defend his sister. He knew she was shy and obviously the most reserved of the queens but, try as he might, Plato could not bring Electra out of her shell.

"She's a nice kit, just very quiet." Quaxo agreed, sitting beside his friend.

"Ooo! Look at Quaxo! I thought it was Jemima you liked!" Pouncival squeaked as Quaxo almost pushed him off the tire.

So the teasing continued, and down with the queens, their practising was going well.

* * *

"You're so graceful, Tori!" Jemima squealed as the snow white queen finished her dance. Victoria smiled gratefully and sat down next to Etcetera who leapt up and down energetically.

"Jemmie's turn! Jemmie's turn!"

Jemima smiled as she began to sing the song she had been practising. Electra watched awestruck, the same way she did whenever her friends showed off their talents.

Finishing her song, Jemima turned to Etcetera and smiled gleefully.

"Now it's your turn Etcy!"

Etcetera, taking the challenge, threw herself into a backwards roll and began to show her flare for gymnastics. Again, Electra said nothing and didn't complain when nothing was said about her showing what she was going to do for the Jellicle ball.

Her friends knew her well and understood how much she hated performing, not forcing her into anything. She knew the time would come though, when she would have to dance and sing but until then, she cose not to worry about it. For most of the Jellicles, the ball was a dream come true but for her, the very prospect of it was a living nightmare.


	2. It's not fair!

Quaxo had been thinking about what his friends had said.

No-one did seem to notice Electra, she just was there. She didn't talk to many people, mostly her brother and occasionally her friends but never to anyone else. She was a nice enough kitten wasn't she?

When he though about it, Quaxo couldn't say. He'd never really spoken to Electra before, the only news he ever got about her was through her brother.

He didn't realise how far away from the junkyard he had walked until he noticed that the stench that always lingered around his home was gone. Looking up, he tried to figure out where he was. All around him were trees and fields stretched far over the horizon. It was hard to believe this kind of nature was so near to the city.

He knew if he just walked back he would get back to the junkyard in no time but it was still nice to know where he was.

As he walked he noticed a quiet humming and the sound of someone falling over then that same person beginning to cry. Quaxo followed the sound. He had recognised the voice but couldn't quite put his paw on who it was.

He heard the crying stop and the humming begin again. He crept around a large oak tree and could just make out the silhouette of a small kitten, dancing inelegantly around a clearing.

Quaxo watched as the clumsy kitten got her paws entangled and tumbled to the floor, crying out as she landed hard on her side. She sat up, pounding her paws on the ground in frustration. As the moon found its way through the trees, it lit up the small queens' face.

Quaxo sighed at Electra's tearstained face crumpled and he found himself walking over. The tiny queen didn't acknowledge him as he put his arm around her awkwardly. He felt her snuggle her head close to his chest, still sobbing gently.

Quaxo couldn't remember a more uncomfortable moment and he wondered what had possessed him to comfort a queen he didn't even know. The silence was unbearable and, hesitantly, he attempted to break it.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked. It was a stupid question but it made the heavy sense of awkwardness lift slightly.

Electra looked up at him, her huge hazel eyes wavering with tears, but still she said nothing.

Not wanting the silence to reappear, Quaxo continued as if he was talking to himself.

"I think I know what you were doing" He smiled as Electra's eyes widened in alarm. Quaxo had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, how they sparkled whenever her expression changed. They were clearly her best feature.

"You were practising weren't you?"

Electra nodded, looking down and suddenly finding her paws very interesting.

Quaxo found it remarkable how she never said anything yet her expressions and gestures spoke much louder then if any words had left her lips.

He crouched down in front of her, trying to see her face. Taking both her paws, he noticed that she had begun to cry again.

"It's not fair! Vicky is amazing at dance, Jemima can sing like an angel and Etcy is so bendy and acrobatic she's like rubber! I can't do anything like that. I can't even do the first dance of the Jellicle ball right and that's suppose to be the easiest because everyone joins in! I'm useless!"

The ranting kitten glanced up at Quaxo who was gaping at her, open mouthed.

"I think that's the longest thing I've ever heard you say" He managed to get out, still gawping.

Electra giggled, blushing scarlet beneath her paws. Quaxo thought over what she had just said.

"You're not useless, just shy…." Quaxo wanted to continue but couldn't think of what to say.

Electra nodded slightly and pulling her paws away, began to walk away. Quaxo scratched his head. He wanted to help but he didn't know how. Staring after the petite queen, he had an idea.

"I could help you." He said and Electra turned, looking puzzled.

"Help me how?" she asked, walking so they were face to face. She was so small and, although Quaxo wasn't the largest of toms, he still towered above her.

"I could erm… teach you some of the dances" He said, staring over her head. He was almost knocked of his feet when Electra threw her arms around him.

He smiled down at the happy kitten who looked up at him ginning.

"Thank you!"

Quaxo patted her head gently and freed himself from her hold.

"We'll start tomorrow alright?"

Electra nodded eagerly and sped back towards the junkyard, the spring back in her step. Quaxo watched the happy kitten smiling. He had seen a new side of her today, a more confident one. He felt he understood a bit better how she felt around her friends.

He knew he wouldn't be able to teach her alone. After all, there were times in the dancing when the queens were doing something completely different to the toms and Bomba said she had something special planned for the kittens to do for Tugger's song.

He searched through his mind, trying to think of a queen who would be able to help Electra. He didn't think any of her friends would be good. She had already made it clear how uncomfortable they made her feel.

Quaxo sighed and made his way back to the junkyard. What had he got himself into?


	3. Like her?

"Left, right and tie! Etcetera, concentrate!" Demeter sighed as she tried in vain to teach the four young kittens their routine for the Gumbie cat, where they would be wearing mice masks.

Her sister bustled over, smiling as Demeter looked at her in despair. Clapping her hands, she grinned as the kittens leapt up, excited to be doing something different.

"Right! Let's see what you've come up with!" The giggling kittens scampered into a disorderly line and began, without much success, to dance.

Bomba held up her hand for order and, sitting the kittens down, started to explain what they were going to do. She had seen all of the kittens as they danced and began to show them the simple steps.

As the amateur dancers copied the scarlet queen, Bomba noticed Electra struggling to keep up. She smiled at the young queen who grinned back, obviously enjoying herself, despite her lack of talent.

* * *

Quaxo was thinking as he watched the preparations for the Jellicle ball. In the corner Jenny and Jelly were sat on the boot of the old red car, discussing the mice costumes for the kittens and sewing.

Demeter and Bomba were teaching the kittens their dances and chatting in-between assisting the excited queens. Quaxo was trying to memorise parts that Electra was struggling with so he could help her when they met that evening.

Their meetings had seemed to boost Electra's confidence dramatically. She could now do the first dance with ease, knowing which beat she was meant to sit up at and when to sing her line. Quaxo had been amazed at not only how graceful she could be but also of her enthusiasm. Once she got into something, her whole mood changed. She was as excitable as the other kittens and Quaxo found his time with her becoming less of a chore.

He was torn out of his daydream by a clattering of metal behind him. He spun around to see an orange patterned tabby scrambling towards him. She grinned mischievously as several hubcaps fell, clattering to the ground.

Quaxo ignored her and returned his attention to the kittens. They had been released from the rehearsal and were chasing each other round and round the junkyard, laughing loudly. Electra turned and seeing Quaxo, waved shyly. He smiled back and jumped out of his skin when Rumpleteazer bounded up behind him.

She seemed to be about to say something when he noticed Electra leaving, he rushed up, stopping Rumpleteazer in her tracks.

"hey! where ya goin?"

Quaxo ignored her and carried on to where he and Electra met.

* * *

When he entered the clearing, Electra was sat on the floor, giggling to herself. He smiled and she looked up at him, her huge innocent eyes catching his attention as always.

"So, what are we doing today? She asked as Quaxo sat down beside her. He thought carefully then decided.

"What about going over the Gumbie cat song?" He asked. He was surprised when she shook her head as she usually agreed to whatever he said.

"What shall we do then?" she looked up at him as if she was waiting for him to answer his own question.

"I don't know. umm… Tugger's song?"

Electra looked up hopefully and Quaxo realised how much she wanted to impress the flirtatious tom and to his surprise he found himself making up an excuse for not helping her.

She looked crestfallen with his answer so he stood up and started prancing around.

"Guess who I am!"

Electra looked puzzled for a while but soon caught on.

"Bombalurina!" She cried, laughing as her friend imitated the scarlet queen's movements.

They played like this for a while, the characters changing from Skimbleshanks to Old Deuteronomy to Etcetera, when all Electra had to do was scream.

Tired out after laughing so much, the pair sat down together. Quaxo began fiddling with some of the blades of grass and Electra looked around uncomfortably. The silence was only broken when Electra squealed when a small electric shock ran through her body.

"Oww! Quaxo, I think I just got an electric shock off something but I don't know what." She looked around her, searching for something that might have escaped the junkyard and ended up in the field. She had expected Quaxo to help her look but instead he just looked scared.

She smiled at him.

"It's ok, it didn't hurt that much, it was just a shock." Electra own smile faded when Quaxo's face remained serious.

"Electra, can I tell you a secret?"

* * *

The three queens lay slouched on the old tire after another rehearsal.

"Wow! I'm soooo tired!" Etcetera sighed as she flopped down onto her back.

"Didn't Electra do well today? I swear she knew all the dances better then I did and only a couple of days ago she couldn't remember even the first move!" Jemima scratched her head as she tried to figure out what must have happened.

"I think someone's helping her. I do hope so; she really is a good dancer!" Victoria said grooming herself after the dancing.

Etcetera rolled onto her front, kicking her feet out behind her.

"I can't believe how many times Demeter made us practise those sewing handy thingies! I think I could do it in my sleep!"

"I thought it was quite fun." Victoria said quietly.

"Only 'cause Plato was smiling at you!" Jemima teased her best friend and grinned as she blushed bright red.

"Speaking of Plato, has he asked you to the ball yet?" Etcetera was always saying things straight and it often got her into trouble.

"Umm…." Victoria shuffled uneasily and Jemima jumped in to save her friend.

"So who do you think will go to the ball together? I think that Ecty should go with Pouncival!"

The two other kittens laughed at Etcetera's reaction and continued to discuss who they wanted to go with. Meanwhile, the toms were having a similar conversation.

* * *

"Oh come on! We know you like her! Just admit it!" Pouncival bounded around his friend, trying to get him to admit his liking for Victoria.

"Ok! I like her! Just please stop jumping, you're making me dizzy!"

Tumblebrutus and Quaxo laughed as Pouncival continued to bounce around the frustrated Plato.

"Are you going to ask her to the ball? Are you? Are you?"

"Yes! Just please leave me alone!"

Pouncival, satisfied with the answers, joined his friends along with Plato.

"So who are you going to ask Quaxo?" Tumblebrutus asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ummm I don't know, Jemima I think but I don't know if she'll say yes." Tumblebrutus' good mood vanished at that although he tried not to show it.

"And what about you Pounce?"

The excitable kitten simply stared at Plato blankly.

"I think he should go with Etcy! He's always with her!" Quaxo grinned as the cross little kitten stuck out his tongue.

"When are you going to ask her?" Tumblebrutus asked Quaxo, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Tomorrow? I don't know! Sometime…"

"Shall we all ask them tomorrow?" Plato asked, always the logical one.

Quaxo nodded and thought of something.

"Are you going to ask Electra, Tumble?"

Tumble nodded and Quaxo couldn't help being annoyed at his seeming reluctance.

"And of course", Plato grinned, "Pouncy here it asking Etcetera" He trust his arm around his friends neck.

"I AM NOT GOING WITH ETCY!" Pouncival shouted, getting very annoyed at his friends.

"Whatever!" The three other toms left Pouncival laughing as he scowled at the back of their heads.


	4. Can I tell you a secret?

Quaxo couldn't believe he had finally told someone. It felt so nice not to have to bottle his problem up inside and share it with someone. He never would have thought Electra would be the one he told but after their time together, he knew he could trust her.

* * *

About two weeks ago, Quaxo had begun to feel different. He didn't know how, he didn't know why. He just felt different. Then suddenly had had started to notice things. Like, for example, he would dream about lightening and wake up the next morning with unexplainable burns all over himself and his den.

He had tried to find an explanation for it but couldn't find anything that made even the slightest bit of sense. He had thought at first it might have had something to do with him getting older, then he thought of some kind of illness but nothing seemed to justify sparks flying out of his figures.

He had also noticed people complaining of electric shocks whenever they were near him. What he was most scared of was what might happen if he got angry and used his power against someone.

* * *

When he had told Electra she had been silent for a while, thinking. Quaxo had been scared that she might think it was a joke but the way she looked at him told him that she believed what he had said.

Judging her silence to be a bad thing, Quaxo had buried his head in his hands.

"I'm a freak!"

Electra had looked up in alarm at this and, taking him by the paws, looked at him with her magical eyes, hypnotising Quaxo into a stunned silence.

"You're not a freak, you're magical and, if we can find a way to use this. Who knows what you could do! You could be amazing!"

Quaxo looked doubtful that anything good could come of it but nodded and watched as she ran off into the distance, clearly plotting something.

Quaxo decided that he would wait until their meeting the next day and had gone to find his friends.

* * *

The Plato was thinking over the best way to ask Victoria to the Jellicle ball when Quaxo appeared behind him.

"Are you going to ask her then?" Quaxo grinned at his friend who looked across to where three of the queens were sat. Quaxo was surprised to see that Electra wasn't with them.

"I want to but what if she says no?"

Quaxo patted his friend on the back.

"As if she's going to say no to you! Stop worrying!"

"I can't help it! She's so perfect and I really like her and…"

"Right! You ask Vicky and I'll ask Jemmie. We'll both go and ask at the same time."

Plato nodded at his friend's suggestion and the two of them marched forwards to approach the queens.

Plato turned to the snowy queen and asked to speak to her. At the same time Quaxo asked Jemima if he could ask her something. The two queens looked at each other, giggled something in queen language that no tom would never understand and followed the two nervous toms.

* * *

Victoria giggled happily to herself as the two queens returned to Etcetera who was sat next to a blushing Pouncival. He hastily whispered something in Etcetera's ear at their arrival, to which she nodded in reply and scarpered.

Etcetera looked at her two friends, each of them had a totally different expression on their face. Victoria looked overjoyed at Plato asking her to the ball and babbled non stop about what he said and she said.

Jemima on the other hand, had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Jemmie, what's wrong?" Etcetera asked her friend.

"He didn't ask me. He seemed about to and he even started to but then he just said something about not being able to do it and ran off." Jemima began to sniffle and Victoria wrapped her arm around her calico friend.

"I'm sure he was just nervous, that's all." She said, trying to console her injured friend.

* * *

Quaxo was suffering just as much at the hands of Plato and Pouncival.

"I cannot believe you buckled it!" Plato stared at the tuxedo tom who looked back with an equally confused expression.

"I did it and even Pouncival somehow managed to get Etcetera to go with him." I answer to Pouncival's expression he continued. " It was obvious when you started to whisper to her Pounce."

The youngest tom pouted and Plato, ignoring him turned to Quaxo.

"But you just ran off! I can't believe it. There's no way she'll go with you now!"

Quaxo looked at his two friends with a helpless expression on his face.

"I… I don't know what happened. I just couldn't ask her something was stopping me. I really like her and I wanted to ask her but I couldn't, something was holding me back."

Plato raised his paws and dropped them again in exasperation.

"Fine! I'm never going to understand you Quaxo! You say you like her, have liked her for ages and then when the chance comes for you to actually ask her to the ball, you bottle it!"

Quaxo silently agreed that no-one would ever understand him and walked away from his friends heading the only place where he could think clearly.


	5. I present to you

Electra was already there, pouring over what looked like a scrap of newspaper. As he got nearer, Quaxo saw he was right. In particular she was focusing on a crossword puzzle. He cute little face was locked in concentration, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she tried to figure out what the words on the page said.

He peered over her shoulder but at the same time Electra jerked up, crying in triumph. As she screamed "Mistoffelees!" poor Quaxo was thrown backwards, landing clumsily on his back. He sat up trying to work out what on earth she had just said.

"What did you just say?"

Electra grinned and beckoned him closer.

"I was thinking last night, that if we could find a way to control your power, we could use it to help people. Shooting lightening might only be the start of what you can do!"

Quaxo looked sceptical. She seemed to be treating his powers as a gift rather then the way he saw them; as a curse.

Electra ignored him and continued.

"I was figuring out that since you were helping me with my dancing, I would help you with your magic."

Quaxo stared at the newspaper she had been looking at.

"That still doesn't explain the random nonsense you just blurted out!"

Electra giggled and pointed to a small sentence by the side of a row of squares.

It said something about a worker of the Devil and Quaxo scowled. She obviously did think that his powers were evil!

She giggled at his expression and pointed to where the sentence corresponded to. The writer hadn't filled in all the spaces. Instead, the word Electra had just cried out was written.

"So what's the word got to do with anything?" He asked, still confused.

"It's you're name, silly!" She giggled cheekily as Quaxo remained puzzled.

"What?"

"Well… I figured, since you're going to be all magical, you're going to need a more interesting name then Quaxo... plus it would make the whole thing much more fun if you could have an alter ego."

Quaxo gawped at her. Where was all this stuff coming from?

"Wait! Just slow down! What are you saying? I can't do anything! I'm still trying to figure out how to not kill someone! These powers aren't anything good! They're a curse and I just want to get rid of them…"

He was about to continue with his rant when a cry from Electra stopped him. He looked up to see her clutching her leg and crying.

He rushed over and gasped as Electra removed her paws to reveal a deep burn stretching halfway up her thigh. Quaxo realised then what must have happened.

"By the everlasting cat, Electra, I... I'm so sorry!" He crept towards her but she shrank away, whimpering. He felt himself crumple then. He tried again, and this time Electra didn't move.

He slowly wiped away the tears that stained the small queens face. She stared up at him and not for the first time, Quaxo felt his heart melt at the intensity of her stare. He knew then why he hadn't been able to ask Jemima and, leaning in slowly, he pecked her delicately on her lips.

Sitting back, he took her head in his paws and looked into her shocked eyes.

"Electra, I'm more sorry then you could ever imagine. I just got so worked up, I didn't realise I could do anything like that. Now do you realise why I'm so scared? If I got angry enough, I could kill someone."

Electra, getting over her surprise, took Quaxo's paws and turned it over so he could see the palm. She gently stroked the burnt skin and looked up at him smiling.

"I believe that these paws could do wonderful things, if you just believe they can. Trust me on this, I will help you and you will do well, I know it."

He smiled back in reply and watched as sparks flew off his fingertips.

"Thank you"

She smiled as he kissed her again and she stood up, throwing her arms out in an over exaggerated gesture.

"I present to you: the magical, marvelous, Mr Mistoffelees!"

Quaxo hugged her, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her round in his happiness.

"Electra, my little spark, please will you come to the ball with me?"

He was surprised at how easy it was. He truly loved her and the one question he had thought he would find the hardest to ask had slipped off his tongue without thinking.

"Yes, Mr Mistoffelees, I will!" She giggled as he spun her round again.

He stopped suddenly and as he put her down, she smiled happily, her arms still holding him tight.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, Mr Mistoffelees is a very long name and a bit hard to pronounce."

"Fine. I'll call you Misto for short."

Quaxo found himself laughing at the kittens carefree nature and as they walked back to the junkyard, paw in paw, the tuxedo tom knew he had made the right decision.

**

* * *

**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers, I love getting reviews!**


	6. It will all work out in the end

Electra tried to ignore the butterflies flying around her stomach. She smiled and nodded along with her friends games but her mind was elsewhere. She had gone through the steps to the first song in her mind so many times she felt sure she could do it but still the feeling of dread hung over her.

Jemima was scowling. "I still don't understand why Quaxo didn't ask me!"

Etcetera and Victoria sighed and Electra hugged herself happily. She was going with Quaxo, that was why he hadn't asked Jemima. She hadn't mentioned her meetings with Quaxo to any of her friends, scared they would think she had been betraying their trust. Jemima had been moping about not being asked by Quaxo constantly and her friends' annoyance was beginning to show.

Victoria took a deep breath before speaking, trying to calm herself.

"Jemmie, Quaxo must have not asked you for a reason. If you are so worried, ask him yourself!"

The calico kitten stared at her snowy friend.

"Fine! I will!"

Electra watched in horror as Jemima marched off towards Quaxo's den.

"Erm… I just remembered I had to umm… clean my… errr… catnip…" Electra mumbled some gibberish as an excuse and sped off towards the clearing.

"catnip? Electra? Is she on drugs?" Victoria looked around blankly as Etcetera raised her paws in despair.

"honestly Tori! Sometimes I think you are naturally blonde!" Victoria looked puzzled.

"but I'm white. I've always been white." Etcetera rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to hit her ditzy friend.

"she was making excuses Vicky! And what reason do you think would make her rush off like that?"

"But she said she had to wash her catnip!" Etcetera sighed and sat down next to her friend.

"Vicky, as if she would do something like that! Have you not noticed that whenever we start talking about Quaxo she goes quiet and awkward?"

"But Electra's always quiet."

"Well quieter then usual then."

"Hmm yeah, I have. I wonder why that is."

'_Everlasting cat give me strength!' _Etcetera thought in frustration.

"It is because she likes him and from what I can guess, he's asked her to the ball but she's not told us. That is why she's worried about Jemmie finding out so she's gone to find Quaxo!"

Etcetera smiled to herself, pleased with how she had figured it out. Victoria however, still seemed to be struggling getting her head around it.

"So Quaxo has asked Electra to the ball instead of Jemmie and now Jemmie is going asking Quaxo why he hasn't asked her and he's going to tell her that he's going with Electra and she's going to get very cross and…. Oh dear…."

Etcetera suppressed her surprise that her friend had actually said something slightly intelligent and began to get worried.

"Jemmie isn't going to be happy. We need to stop her asking Quaxo. Electra needs to talk to him first!"

With that, the two determined kittens rushed after their friends.

* * *

"Erm… Cety? Can we stop? I think a load of mud just threw itself at me!" Etcetera turned to see a single drop of mud on the vain kitten's coat.

"Vicky! Don't be stupid! Come on, I think I can hear them."

The two kittens pushed forward, one not quite as enthusiastic as the other.

"I don't see why we're doing this, Cety. We should just let them sort it out themselves. What can we DOOOooooo!" Victoria squealed as Etcetera threw herself on top of her, covering her mouth.

"Shhhhhh! There they are!" Victoria followed her paw and saw, through the mess of mud, vegetation and rubbish, the object of their search. Thankfully Electra had found Quaxo first. The two kittens, ignoring what Jenny had often told them about how Curiosity had killed their great, great, great uncle, twice removed second cousin's friend, watched the two cats intently.

* * *

"Electra? What's wrong?" the tuxedo tom's smile turned to a frown as he saw his friends expression.

"I didn't tell her Quaxo!"

"What? I don't understand. Didn't tell who what?"

"I didn't tell Jemima you were taking me to the Jellicle ball."

"What? I thought you'd told her. She's going with Tumble anyway, so what does it matter?"

"She's coming to find you now and she's going to hate me. I know she is." Quaxo comforted her as she began to cry, stroking her head gently.

"Electra, if Jemmie hates you because I love you, she is no friend of yours. She should be happy for you. Just remember, I'll always stick by you. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Well I knew she liked you and she was always saying you were going to ask her and I didn't want to upset her." Electra snivelled and Quaxo hugged her closer, smiling.

"I chose you and If Jemima was so confident I was going to ask her, maybe someone saying no for once will have done her good."

"I know but…" Electra struggled to think of what to say.

"Shhhh" Ignoring the gasps he heard from the bushes where he could see Electra's friends hiding, Quaxo kissed her.

"I cannot believe it."

Electra broke off from the kiss and Quaxo felt her whole body begin to shake.

"Jemmie, I… I'm sorry… I…" Electra stuttered, knowing any explanation would be useless. Quaxo took her paws, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her gently on the forehead before marching towards a shocked Jemima.

She reached out to slap him but he caught her wrist. For a moment she stared at him, the fight gone from the queen's face. He stared back, his expression cold. Tears pricked Jemima's eyes and through her sobs she screamed at the distraught Electra.

"How could you? You knew I liked him! It's not fair! I'm stuck with pathetic Tumblebrutus, you don't deserve him! You're not special enough! You're not as pretty as me and you can't sing. I hate you! I hate you!"

At this, Victoria and Etcetera emerged, separating, one comforting the weeping Electra and the other, pulling the hysterical Jemima away from Quaxo. He loosened his grip on her wrist, letting it drop before walking slowly towards the queen he loved, never once looking back. He didn't even hear her screams.

* * *

"Etcetera! What by the everlasting cat has happened?" Demeter looked from the crying Jemima to Etcetera several times in wonder.

"Jemima got taught a lesson, Demeter, and she needs to calm down. I really need to get back to Electra so can I please go? I'm sure Jemima will tell you what has happened when she's better." Etcetera didn't try to hide the venom in her voice and Jemima's mother looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Of course Cety, Just promise to come back and explain what has happened."

Etcetera nodded and rushed out of the den, leaving Demeter with her daughter, muttering about how she didn't need this as the Jellicle ball was tomorrow.

* * *

"How is she?" Etcetera asked through gasps of air. Running from Demeter's den to the place where Electra was wasn't something she was used to.

Quaxo was knelt next to Electra, his arms wrapped tightly around her, supporting her. Victoria was talking to her soothingly and as Etcetera tripped on her way over, Electra smiled through her tears.

Quaxo smiled back and let a single tear escape. Etcetera nodded at Victoria and finally resorted to grabbing the dopey queen as she walked past.

"Give then some time alone." She whispered to the confused cat.

* * *

"Etcetera, has really grown up. She is someone you can count on." Quaxo smiled at Electra who smiled weakly back. Quaxo took her paw firmly.

"We'll get through this. Tomorrow is the Jellicle ball. Anything can happen. It will all work out in the end."


	7. The beginning

**I am so sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to get this done. I am not the most organised of people and having to juggle coursework, homework, school, family, boyfriend, rehearsals for a show I'm in and an extra A.S level I'm doing has pushed fanfic to the back of my priorities.  
However I am getting on top of things now and half term is only around the corner so I should be able to get the next part posted much much quicker :D **

**Again, I'm so sorry. :(**

**Kailiata x**

* * *

Electra was sure someone must be able to hear her heart pounding.

"I can't do it Quaxo. I'm so scared!" She felt the magical cat grip her paw.

"You can to it, Electra. Just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine!"

Electra took a deep breath as she heard Skimbleshanks make his appearance.

"Good luck." Quaxo kissed her head and smiled at her as she prepared to start her first Jellicle ball.

At the dreaded 'dun dun dun dun' Electra twisted herself into position. She hoped and prayed no-one could see how much she was shaking. She put all her focus into listening to the music and for her solo line.

Her line was her pride and joy. Even Victoria hadn't been given a solo line in the first song. Electra had smiled, although she felt bad about it, when Jenny had screwed up her face at the dancing kitten's singing.

"Best concentrate on your dancing dear, you can sing your line with me"

As Munkustrap began to sing, Electra listened. She broke focus for a moment, glancing up at Tugger as he sung his first line. He winked at her and Electra was pleased it was dark so no-one could see her blushing. As Jemima walked forward, singing her line Electra watched. Her step seemed laboured and she didn't even smile when she finished singing. For a moment Electra felt sorry but the feeling vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

Victoria's shared line was sung, Jenny's voice drowning out the queens quiet voice. Before Electra knew it, she was singing, her voice full of expression. Five words but each of them was special to Electra. As her line finished, she turned to watch as Bomba and Quaxo each sung their lines. She couldn't help smiling at the line Quaxo had been given. It was hard to believe any cat as graceful as the magical tom being a rat catcher.

As Etcetera sang her line what Quaxo had said sang into Electra's mind. Etcetera had really grown up. Over the past month, Electra had learnt a lot about her friends. Etcetera hjad shown a serious side to her usually childish nature and Jemima had revealed herself to be jealous and selfish. Two things Electra had never noticed before. She was beginning to have doubts about going to the ball with Quaxo, was it worth breaking her friends apart?

Electra had spent the last night worrying and thinking. She had thought long and hard about how she was going to deal with Jemima. A true friend would be happy for her. But did that mean Jemima wasn't a good friend? Electra had fallen asleep before anything could come of her worrying.

With the introductions over with, each cat having sung their solo line save for Victoria. The main dance began. As Electra leaned forward, Quaxo caught her eye. She smiled and he winked back. Oh what a surprise the other cats were going to get when they put their plan into practice later that evening!

The dancing continued and Electra watched in awe as Etcetera made flying on the trapeze look easy. Electra had tried it herself when she thought no-one was watching. It had wobbled so much she let go and fell straight into a pile of mud. She had struggled to explain that to her mum when she went home that night.

When the cats moved into position for the choir part of the song, a part Jenny had insisted they remained still for. Electra found herself right in the middle. A position she favoured. It meant she wasn't noticed and being small, she could blend in easily. It was all going well until they crouched forward for 'begin with a "C"'. Electra jumped out of her skin as Jenny squawked out her highest C, right into Electra's ear. Jenny ignored the strange and slightly pained look Electra gave her, smiling as if it had all been planned.  
_'I'll never understand old cats'_ Electra thought to herself as the ringing in her ears began to subside.

Electra's fears had almost disappeared as se enjoyed waving her paws around to the music. She had completely forgotten about the high note that was getting closer. It came too soon and Electra realised she had nowhere near enough breath. Her fears returned, the sick feeling in her stomach was back. What if she sang completely out of tune?

Summoning all the breath she had, she began to sing the final note. She was just running out of breath when a boot dropped from the sky.

'Thank you snooty humans!' she said quietly to herself and composed herself ready to try again.

She was much more confident, raising her hand and making sure she had enough breath for the long note. It went fine and Electra had to force herself not to smile as the most serious part of the whole song began.

Electra almost giggled as they neared the end of the most boring song she had ever had to sing. She had just seen Pouncival yawn.

On 'What' all the cats had to stand up tall. Except Electra who didn't grow much even on her tiptoes. She had almost fallen asleep through the last part of the song but was soon woken up as the exciting music began again.

Electra made her way carefully down the steps and began to dance. Quaxo had told her to follow Bombalurina but Electra was proud to say she didn't need to. The music took her away and she began to enjoy herself.

In her group she smiled at Rumpleteazer before they stepped forward. The rest of the dance was like a blur and before she knew it she was knelt at the front of the formation, preparing to say the poem she had been taught. She was next to Rumpleteazer again and tried not to laugh as a fly landed on her shoulder and the poor tabby tried desperately to get it of without moving too much.

She let one giggle escape as her name appeared in the poem but kept it quiet. She didn't understand why she found it so exciting for her name to be in the poem.

Electra, being on the corner, was the first of the cats to disperse from the formation. She smiled as Quaxo skidded next to her.

'You're doing great!' he whispered in her ear and Electra nuzzled him fondly, ignoring the looks they received from the older cats. Electra enjoyed the next few moments simply because Quaxo was near her. She felt content just knowing he loved her.

Echoing 'name' Electra crawled into the pipe, sensing Quaxo behind her. She watched Victoria's over his shoulder.

'She's incredible..' Electra said in awe, watching her friend.

Quaxo nodded. 'Are you happy about her and your brother?'

Electra looked at Quaxo in alarm. 'Of course! Why do you ask?'

'No reason.' Electra wanted to press it further but Quaxo disappeared out of the pipe, and started to dance with the beautiful queen.

Skidding onstage, Electra began to dance and to her surprise found herself right at the front once again. When Munkustrap broke away from the triangle they had just formed, Electra felt someone grip her paw. Her eyes watered as she felt claws dig into her paw and she bit her lip to stop her crying out.

She tried to pull free but Jemima's grip was tight. She only let go when Munkustrap returned to his place and they raised their paws.

As a new type of music started, Electra jumped at the chance to get Munkustraps attention. She quickly showed him her paw and he was about to ask her what happened when Jemima tapped him on the shoulder and Electra disappeared.


End file.
